Navidad, Oh, Gris Navidad
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: '-El mundo es así, siempre será así, no es blanco ni negro-Consoló- Simplemente es gris, hay maldad, y si, ¡Hay bondad!-'  Especial de Navidad, espero que les guste. ¡Feliz Navidad mis queridos lectores!


Erase una vez. . .

Un dulce ángel, aquella que se ocupaba de causar bien y felicidad en el mundo. Su nombre era Bridgette, era un ángel con el cabello color del oro, y ojos verdes como esmeralda, tranquila y poseedora de una personalidad realmente piadosa y amable.

Un día en que supervisaba desde una nube aquella hermosa época del año, tan apacible y bondadosa, la vio. . .

Delante de nuestra rubia de alas blancas, se divisaba una pelinegra de mechas azules, la cual poseía alas negras y un vestuario totalmente opuesto al blanco de nuestra oji-verde.

El nombre de aquella, era Gwen. Gwen fue antes un ángel blanco, ángel de bondad y solidaridad, sin embrago un día se topo con el rey del inframundo, el cual le ofreció una oferta que la peli azul no pudo rechazar. Bridgette siempre se pregunto porque se habrá unido al mundo de abajo, sabiendo que el amor de Gwen, siempre fue aquel ángel que toca el arpa, Trent. ¿Qué más habría de pasar? Lo hecho está hecho. Con razón o sin razón, Gwen ya era un ángel negro, y Bridgette tenía que acostumbrarse a no tenerla de su lado. Creer que fue una de sus mejores amigas.

Al verse frente a frente, Bridgette bajo al mundo humano, y Gwen subió a él, ambas se vieron frente a frente y la peli azul saludo cortésmente a su ex compañera de cielo. Ambas notaron que tanto Gwen como Bridgette traían un vela en mano. La rubia una color blanca con decoración dorada, y la oji-negra una color oscuro con un hermoso decorado plateado, cada vela con su respectiva llama de fuego.

Hipnotizadas por aquel resplandor, acercaron sus artefactos juntándolos completamente, al poco rato de unirse ambas veladoras, comenzaron a derretirse poco a poco, formando entre ellas, una cera gris brillante. Las dos sonrieron ante aquella fusión, justo ahí lo entendieron. . .

*****FlashBack*****

_-Feliz Navidad Bridgette-Felicito Gwen con una sonrisa._

_-Feliz Navidad-Respondió Bridgette tristemente mirado hacia el mundo._

_-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto la peli azul de forma preocupada._

_-Yo. . .-Suspiró la rubia-Solo creí que. . .por ser Navidad ¡No habría robos ni muertes ni malas acciones!-_

_-Eres tan inocente-Contesto irónicamente su acompañante._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-Bridgette-Tomo aire-El mundo es así, siempre será así, no es blanco ni negro-Consoló- Simplemente es gris, hay maldad, y si, ¡Hay bondad! Pero siempre habrá de ambas, no se puede cambiar ello._

*****Fin del FlashBack*****

Las dos sonrieron ante el recuerdo. Justo ahí comprendieron aquellas palabras. El mundo es gris, y la navidad también. ¡Sí! Es una época de felicidad, aprecio y amor, sin embargo, no hay que tener descuido en que aun existe el mal, claro que existe, ello nunca dejara de existir, por eso hay que disfrutar esos bellos momentos de la vida, con la familia y con amigos, no olvidar que no todo es negro, ni todo es blanco, simplemente es gris.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ey! Aquí yop de nuevo :3 Es cortito, pero realmente me gusto.<strong>

**¿Recuerdan Milagro de Navidad? Pues no alcanze a terminar el capitulo, asi que decidi hacer este especial, quizá se pregunten como se me ocurrió, si quieren saber sigan leyendo, si no, pues no hay ningún problema c: **

**Verán, en clase de dibujo nos pidieron una tarjeta, por lo cual la lleve, pero faltaba lo más importante ¡El dibujo! xD Así que una amiga que tenía un lindo dibujo de un Ángel negro y un Ángel blanco estilo anime, me dijo que me los regalaba para usarlos en mi tarjeta, los coloque, pero sentí que algo me faltaba, ya que tuve que añadir otra hoja, y el resto de los espacios se quedaron vacios, entonces, en el tiempo que faltaba para que llegara el maestro decidi escribir un lindo mini-cuento, y asi me quedo :3 , los nombres originales eran. . .**

**Bridgette: Sofía .Gwen: Morgana **

**Supongo que es todo, y quiero aprovechar para desearles a todos, una muy feliz Navidad c:!**

**Espero que hoy se la pasen muy bien con su familia, o con sus amigos. Y sobre todo gracias por leer mi pequeño especial :3 , les agradesco también por acompañarme otro año más en Fanfiction como escritora. ¡Feliz Navidad Autores y lectores!**

**Cuidense!**

**Pasenla Muy Bien!**

**Les desea una muy feliz Navidad. . .**

**MIREYA DXC**


End file.
